Project Summary The Training Program in Rheumatic Diseases has had a three-decade history of providing cutting edge training physicians and scientists in the investigation of the pathophysiology, diagnosis, treatment, and outcomes of rheumatic diseases. The Program is a collaborative effort between the Adult and Pediatric Divisions of Rheumatology at The University Pennsylvania and The Children?s Hospital of Philadelphia along with The University of Pennsylvania Biomedical Graduate Studies program, the Medical Scientist Training Program, and the Graduate Medical Education programs of the Adult and Pediatric Rheumatology Divisions. The Program offers a rich and diverse mentored environment for training in basic lab investigation, translational research, clinical epidemiology, and bioinformatics and spans Immunology, Muscle and Bone Biology, and Clinical Rheumatology knowledge domains. Our multi-disciplinary cohort of trainers come from the School of Medicine, the Veterinary School, the Dental School, the School of Arts and Sciences, and the Wistar Institute and represent multiple Departments and Divisions. Training is requested for 3 pre-doctoral and 3 post-doctoral positions. Pre- doctoral trainees are recruited from students enrolled in The University of Pennsylvania?s highly competitive PhD and MD/PhD programs in Biomedical Graduate Studies, and must complete rigorous didactic coursework as well as careful thesis committee evaluation. Post-doctoral trainees are selected from the already highly competitive and select pool of clinical fellows from both the Adult and Pediatric Rheumatology fellowship programs as well as PhD scientists within the participating Schools investigating aspects of Rheumatic Disease. Typical appointments are for 2 years, pending appropriate progress by the trainee. All trainees benefit from a robust environment of colloquia, seminars, retreats, and lectures, and expected to contribute to this environment through their own presentations and publications. Trainees are assessed using an Individualized Development Plan that is reviewed by the trainee, mentor, and the PIs of this Program. The Program itself is continuously evaluated by direct feedback from trainees and mentors, through annual review by an Internal Advisory Board and an external consultant, and by self-study techniques. As a measure of success, this Program has successfully trained a number of investigators now running their own independent NIH funded research programs in Rheumatic Disease from both the pre- and post-doctoral training streams. In recognition of the rapid expansion of technology and methodology that allows for the blurring of lines between bench and clinical research, the Program has made particular emphasis in growing mentors and trainees in bioinformatics, translational science, and other domains in order to position ourselves to continue our success in the development of the future leaders of scientific inquiry into Rheumatic Disease.